Kissing Booth: Magvel
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: You don't need to read any other installments of the series to enjoy this one! A visiting Sain and Farina from Elibe somehow convince L'Arachel to start her own kissing booth, and she needs Rennac to help her. The problem is, he wants nothing to do with her... or does he? Even HE'S not sure. RennacxL'Arachel, with a cameo of SainxFarina from the first fic! Plus Dozla as well!


Author's Notes

Yay! Another Kissing Booth fic! This one's in Magvel. Obviously, it will have inspiration from the other two Kissing Booth fics, but there will be some differences as well. Maybe... more differences than similarities? You don't need to read the other two fics to understand what's going on, but it will provide some context, so feel free to read those first.

Please don't guest review! I'll explain why I didn't pick a more unique pairing at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Kissing Booth: Magvel

"Hurry, Rennac! There is no time to haste for us to be ready for the _grand opening_!"

 _No time to haste? What does that even mean? Is that even proper grammar?_

" _Rennac_ ," L'Arachel pouts, pulling on my sleeve like the spoiled child that she is, "we must get this booth set up before the crowds start to arrive! If we can vanquish evil with kisses, we must be ready to take on the challenge!"

My word. I still can't believe she fell for that crap. That stupid green knight and his pegasus rider wife... why did they come to Magvel as a honeymoon destination anyway? It was just yesterday too...

* * *

" **...and that's why I, L'Arachel, must rid the world of evil and darkness!"**

 **The green knight actually seems amused by her bizarre ramblings; at least his wife seems a bit more like a normal person. _She_ looks like she's going to laugh out loud at any moment, much like I did the first time I heard L'Arachel's speech.**

" **I understand your passion for something you love!" the knight declares, and he gives a big thumbs up to L'Arachel. "My passion, however, is for the ladies... or at least until I secured the most beautiful one of them all as my wife! My name is Sain! It is a pleasure, milady!"**

 _ **Yeah, you're sane all right...**_

" **And apparently, I'm 'the most beautiful one of them all', Farina," the pegasus knight offers, chuckling to herself. "You'll have to excuse my husband's... enthusiasm, but I wouldn't have him any other way."**

" **You seem much more** _ **sane**_ **than your husband..."**

" **No! You wound me with your words!" Sain then laments to me, but it's obvious that he's faking. I roll my eyes at him. "Anyway, all of this talk has given me a fabulous way for you to rid the world of evil and darkness!"**

 **L'Arachel now looks at 'Sane' with interest. "You do? You simply** _ **must**_ **tell me so I can achieve my goal!"**

 **Dozla laughs at L'Arachel's statement. Oh yeah, I forgot, Dozla the oaf's standing here with us too. Unless they're relieving themselves or changing clothes, those two are never apart. "That's wonderful! We must hear more!"**

" **Please don't..." I mumble, but my words fall on deaf ears.**

" **Well, I'll start us off then!" With a quick spin, the green knight points deftly at L'Arachel. "Hurry! What's the most common birthplace of evil?"**

 _ **Huh. I'll admit that I wasn't expecting him to go in this direction. Maybe he actually has something valuable to share.**_

 **None of the three of us can figure out the answer. Sain seems to expect this too, judging by the smirk on his face. Eventually, he reveals his answer:**

" **Depressed people!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...turns out I was wrong.**

" **And how do you make people un-depressed?"**

 _ **Uh, that's not a word...**_

" **You do** _ **this**_ **!" Sain then reveals, and then, he does something I wouldn't ever have expected.**

 **He** _ **kisses**_ **L'Arachel.**

 **On the lips.**

 **In front of his wife.**

 _ **Wait a second...**_

 _ **Did I just... feel a twinge of... jealousy, when he kissed her like that?**_

 _ **NO NO NO! That's not possible! There's no way that...**_

" **And so, with the power of the smooch, you can vanquish all evil out of a person... at least for a while!"**

 **Sain looks quite proud of his efforts, but he doesn't seem to notice that L'Arachel seems down for the count. Not only does she look a little woozy, but her face is flushed, and her eyes are a bit glazed over.**

 **Don't tell me... she's never kissed anyone before? Someone as beautiful as her? With her slender frame, her deceptively bigger-than-it-looks-sized chest, (don't ask me how I know that) her small yet attractive rear-end...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...well, then.**

 **Maybe I...** _ **do**_ **have feelings for her.**

 **Wait! You don't need to have feelings for someone to think they're pretty, right?**

 **Right?**

" **So, your obvious answer to vanquish evil in the most efficient way possible is to set up a kissing booth, and kiss their troubles away! And who knows, maybe you'll even get a significant other out of it, like me!" Sain gloats, and he endearingly (and exaggeratingly) hugs his wife with vigor. He may be playing around, but his feelings for her are as real as Dozla's ugly green beard. It's there, and it's** _ **very**_ **noticeable. "My bluejay and I would never have gotten together without it!"**

 **Farina laughs out loud at this. I guess she thinks it's funny? Is she even going to** _ **acknowledge**_ **that her husband just kissed another woman? "It's true. I couldn't stand Sain when we were war mates in the army. The kissing booth brought us together."**

 **L'Arachel seems to recover from her daze after hearing Sain's comment. "That's so romantic! I guess the sparks flew after she met you as a customer?"**

 **Farina decides to answer this question: "No, we were both working behind the booth."**

 **What? They were boothmates?! How in the world does a weirdo like Sain end up with a wonderful person like Farina? "You're joking."**

" **Nope! The booth is a powerful force," Sain reveals, and he ruffles his wife's short hair playfully. Despite her confident appearance, she seems to enjoy the gesture. "Everyone who's manned it back in Elibe has gotten engaged three weeks after the first day. It happened to generations of owners before we tried it, and even our friends who took it over from us just a while back have gotten engaged too! And those two didn't match at all! A loud cleric and a sheepish swordfighter, can you believe it?"**

 _ **Huh.**_

 **Hearing that story influences me to look at L'Arachel in a different light. What would it be like... to be married to her? She** _ **does**_ **have her good qualities... I guess? She always sees the good in others, even those who don't seem to have any. She would genuinely love the person who would become her husband, that's for sure; as long as they don't mind being second place to herself, mind you, but it's something.**

 **And you know what? I bet that despite her innocence and chasteness, she'd be a great lay.**

 **I've been with enough women, even platonically, to tell who the best ones in bed will be. Even if they've never done anything of the sort before.**

 **Not that that's the most important part of a relationship, but...**

" **So you better get started then!"**

 _ **Wait, that's it?**_

 **With a bow, Sain takes Farina's hand and the two of them disappear, not to be seen again.**

 **That was weird.**

* * *

And here we are, a day later, and somehow Dozla constructed the whole booth himself, just waiting for his princess to take the lead in her newest plan. Why, princess? Why must she torture us so by actually going along with this? She's enthusiastically painting the banner right now, engraving the words 'Kissing Booth' on it with her "royal" red paint. It's a bit childish, but even I know that a happy L'Arachel is still a more pleasant and somewhat less annoying L'Arachel, so I'll just leave her be...

"Oh, _Rennac_!"

Oh great, she's calling me over. Despite my reluctance and pondering why she would specifically want me for something like this, I walk to her side to hear about her latest statements of vanity.

"All right, princess..." I audibly groan, "what is it?"

Somehow, it appears that she doesn't notice my very obvious disdain. I guess in a sense that's a wonderful quality to have too. Nevertheless, she motions to speak quietly, like she does when she speaks: "...you're very experienced in the ways of romancing and wooing... can you help me practice?"

...

...

...huh?

"Practice, you say?"

"I'm a pristine young flower who has yet to fully bloom, even though my light already shines so brightly around me!" she acknowledges, and I roll my eyes at her gloating. What else is new? "And yet... I know nothing of men and how they work. Sure, I've learned about their... biology in my classes, but..."

 _There's more to men than their anatomy!_

"...other than you and Dozla, I don't know anything about wooing them or anything like that, and I must learn these things if I'm to vanquish evil from the world!"

That's the last thing you need to know about to vanquish evil, as far as I'm concerned. But I'll humour her a bit more and see where she goes with this.

"So!" she suddenly shouts, "I not only need you to be my partner for this endeavour, I also need you to help me practice kissing!" At this comment, her face droops and her eyes turn uncharacteristically shy. She shifts awkwardly from side to side. "Sain... he stole my first kiss. But now I know that that simply means I have to learn more about it."

Her face grows determined again. Is it that special time of the month? Her mood is really changing a lot today, but I haven't been keeping track lately of when to not make her angry. "I'll get straight to the point. Rennac, as the man I'm the most comfortable with who's close to my age, I demand you, by the authority of me as your princess, to _make out with me_ until I understand how to kiss other men!"

I don't react.

Simply because I don't believe a word she just said.

"...you're joking."

"Ah, but our fair maiden is sincere with her words!" Dozla now chimes in from the distance. How did he hear that entire exchange?! He's always the worst with his timing too. Why are you waiting until _now_ to talk to us? "She told me of her plan last night. If you don't help her, who will?"

...

...

GAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!

"What's so funny about that?" L'Arachel demands, now seemingly upset with my response to Dozla's question. I just can't stop laughing.

It is literally minutes of sheer laughter from me and complete silence of the other two. I can't remember the last time the princess was this quiet. I must say that my appreciation for her is growing... as long as her mouth is closed.

After a few more minutes of laughter, though, I suddenly fall dead silent.

"...you're actually serious."

"Of... course I am," L'Arachel replies, and she looks hurt that I laughed so hard at her request. Now that I think about it, it _was_ unbelievably rude of me to react that way. As much as I hate to admit it... she has _never_ lied to us, to _me_ , about anything. No matter how much it would inconvenience her, she always tells the truth. Whether I believe anything she says regarding her multiple and ludicrously stupid attempts to vanquish evil, no matter how illogical it sounds or how difficult it would be for her to accomplish said tasks... she always gives it her all. She doesn't do _anything_ half-heartedly.

That's... something I've absolutely never given her credit for.

And despite how huge her ego is already, that is praise that she actually deserves to hear.

"Princess..." I start, "I..."

"Go away Rennac!" she cuts me off, anger and tears burning through her eyes. "If that's how you feel... or should I say, how you've _always_ felt, whenever I've asked for help for something... then I can't have you around me anymore. If you despise my presence that much..."

I start to speak up, but Dozla clamps his giant hand over my mouth to prevent me from talking. "You heard the girl. Get out of our sight!"

 _Sheech, since when did Dozla get so worked up?_

Fearing what the normally happy-go-lucky man might do to me if I push the issue, I slink away, ignoring the lightly sobbing princess beside him.

I find out later from passerby that the opening of the kissing booth is to be delayed until the next day.

* * *

Tomorrow, I find myself waking up tired from my bed at the inn. I was tossing and turning all night for some reason.

It doesn't take long to remember why.

I've seen L'Arachel angry and upset many times, but she'd always eventually shrug it off and find something positive to think about... or at least find a new task to distract her.

But yesterday was the first time that I've seen her hurting... because of something _I_ did.

 _It's my fault_ that she was sad.

And I must say, I feel guilty.

 _Ha! Now that's weird. Guilty for L'Arachel? Give me a break! But alas, I think it's true. I must care for her more than I thought. I have to make this right somehow..._

When I eventually arrive at the booth, I find that there's a 'Help Wanted – Experienced Man Needed' notice on the booth. I cover my mouth to try and subdue my laughter at the absurd signage, but then my face pales when I figure out that L'Arachel is going to get much more than she expected with an advertisement like that. I run to the back of the booth with as much speed as I can.

 _There's no time to haste... wow, I can't believe I'm using her stupid expression..._

When I arrive, I find her talking with a hooded man in a green cloak that's just reeking of suspiciousness. They're leaning in close...

 _I must stop them before that man does something horrible to her!_

"Oh no you don't, mister!" I growl, and I shove the mystery man out of the way; I'm not usually so brash, but this is an important situation. "You may be out on the prowl for innocent women to devour so to speak, but..."

At this point, I grab a very surprised L'Arachel and swoop her down low and give her the best kiss she's ever going to get in her life. Her cheeks turn red, but she doesn't stop me, which is a good sign.

 _Actually, I have to admit, I think that's the best kiss that I'VE ever had..._

When I'm done, I hoist my girl back up to a standing position, and I confidently put my arm around her.

"She's mine."

Silence.

And then, L'Arachel starts giggling.

"Lassie... the plan worked!"

 _Wait, what?_

The hooded man reveals himself to be Dozla of all people! What in the world was he planning?!

Or... was _I_ the one who got duped?

"Yes, the plan did work, my dear Dozla," L'Arachel reiterates, and she gives me a warm smile. "I knew that if you heard that someone else was trying to take advantage of me, you'd swoop in and have a change of heart!"

"But... I t-thought that he was g-going to..." I stutter, uncharacteristically getting nervous. What the hell is going on? "I didn't want you to..."

"Get hurt?"

"Uh, sure..."

No sense getting into detail regarding the bad things I envisioned a sick-minded person could do to her. She'd just ignore it anyway.

"You should know that I will always be okay with my trusty retainers nearby and my amazing luck!" she brags, and I can't help but chuckle. She's back to her old, annoying self again. "I just _knew_ you'd come back... but that really did hurt me what you said."

"I'm sorry," I sincerely apologize, and I hug the woman of my dreams in the hope that she'll understand my just-realized feelings. "Can you forgive me?"

She simply nods. She doesn't need to say anything else.

"Well, I guess it's time to open the booth!" Dozla now chortles, completely ruining the mood. "Shall I tell the crowds you'll be ready in a few minutes?"

Before waiting for an answer, he runs to the front of the booth and starts yelling like a crazy man... which he is. L'Arachel, meanwhile, suddenly realizes something. "Wait, I still don't know how to..."

To stop her from talking, I kiss her lips again, a softer kiss this time. When we're done, her cheeks are tinted, and she doesn't say anymore. "Don't worry, my dear princess. Just guess your way through today, and I'll help you later. Deal?"

She smiles. "Deal."

* * *

Three weeks later...

"My goodness!" L'Arachel gasps, her voice growing slightly higher-pitched than normal. "I started this booth to help vanquish evil... but I think I've been vanquished myself! Of _course_ I'll marry you! True love is the only power strong enough to defeat anything!"

I still sometimes have no idea what she's talking about, (I vanquished _her?_ ) but somehow... I've grown to love her enough to marry her. Who knew that this day would come? Just a few weeks ago, I'd do anything to get away from her presence, but now, I don't want her to leave me...

"We simply must get everything ready! First, you must help me make my dress..."

 _...most of the time._

As she rambles on and on about the wedding preparations, I decide to take a walk around the fair where we've set up the booth. I don't know why, but I haven't had much time to explore it. I wonder what there is to find...

 _Huh? Who's that? Heh, it's Dozla in his hooded garment again! I'll give him a scare!_

I sneak up behind my best man, tip-toeing lightly to avoid being heard... yes, that's right, he's my best man for the wedding. I don't really have any close friends, and he's the closest I've got for one right now. Anyway, I get right behind him, and then...

"BOO!"

I jump in front of him, but to my horror, it's not the bearded man I was expecting.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologize, "I thought you were..."

WHACK!

"...someone else."

The elderly woman groans in annoyance as she adjusts her purse back onto her shoulder, complaining about some skittish swordfighter, and I decide to head back to the booth, only to find Dozla there (of course) writing down everything that L'Arachel needs at her wedding. Well, better him than me.

"Last thing..." she concludes, pondering over her words for a moment. "We need two lucky souls to inherit the booth! Who should we ask?"

I chuckle. Who indeed?

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

I've finally written my third (and last) Kissing Booth fic! This was the result of a poll a few years ago that I made after releasing Kissing Booth: The Sequel. You could pick between FE6, 7, 8, and 13, and FE8 eventually won. So this is the result! I wanted to make it similar to the others, obviously, but I also wanted to make it unique, so it isn't the exact same as the other two. I knew I needed to get the elderly woman in there, though! How does she travel between continents?

Speaking of which, I added Sain and Farina from the first fic just for kicks. Of course, he provided a great reason for L'Arachel to start the booth in the first place! :p And I wrote in the author's notes of the second Kissing Booth fic that Sain wouldn't kiss other ladies, but I ended up disregarding that for the sake of the humour. Farina didn't mind, so it's all good! :D

The reason I picked L'Arachel and Rennac is because of the fic A Perfect Gentleman, written by Birdhouse in your Soul. Though it may not be the first fic I read on Fanfiction, it's the very first fic that I ever added to my favourites list once I made an account. It's a wonderful read, and the indirect inspiration for this story. I greatly encourage you all to read it.

Speaking of polls, I have a poll on my profile right now on which fic of mine should get a sequel! There's eight fics to choose from. Please check out any of the fics that interest you and then vote on the poll! I'm going to announce the results when I release my next A Glimmer of Hope chapter, which is my next project. Three of the choices are only within a vote of the top spot, so it's still up in the air which fic is going to win!

For those reading AGOH, look forward to it! It's gonna be a good one...


End file.
